Cast Buddies
by YuYaFan
Summary: Mikey, Raph and a couple of skateboards. . .what could possibly happen?


Me: okay…this is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic, I'm excited to be able to write this and can't wait to see how it goes. So, without further comments from me, here's the story!

Disclaimer: don't own the show, or the characters.

Enjoy!

***Linebreak***

**Cast Buddies**

"Raph"

. . . .

"Hey Raaaaph!"

. . . .

"Oh Raphie Boy!"

. . . .

"Raphael!"

. . . .

"Raph, Raph, Raph, Raph, Raph. . ."

"WHAT?!" Raphael screamed as he threw down his comic to glance up at his younger sibling. Mikey had a huge smile on his face despite the glare from his brother.

"Hey Raph."

"Oh for the love of. . . What Mikey, what is it, what do ya want?" Raph exclaimed getting impatient and annoyed because the stupidly huge grin got wider on Mikey's face.

"I got two words for ya." He said. Reaching from behind his shell he produced two skateboards in his hands, his and Raph's boards to be exact.

"Skate Contest!" Mikey tossed Raph's skateboard to him. Raph caught it easily and looked at Mikey in almost disbelief.

"So let me get this straight, you wanna have a skate contest here in the lair, with Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter all within hearing and walking distance to catch us and most likely give us a huge scolding and an extra training session." Raph deadpanned. Mikey seemed to contemplate this.

"Yes" he said in a casual manner. Raph smirked.

"Well can't argue with that." Mikey whooped and ran toward the stairs leading to the upper levels of the lair.

"This is going to be epic!" Mikey yelled. Raph chuckled and ran after his younger sibling.

Oh it was epic alright.

The "contest" started out great, both Raph and Mikey were doing some insane tricks from backflips off the stairs, sliding down the rails and even hopping from each balcony. But unfortunately for the two every good thing must come to an end.

"And for my next trick, I shall jump the entire balcony!" Mikay exclaimed. He took one last look at the balcony and pushed forward. But what he didn't notice was the brick that stuck out of the floor.

"Cowabungaaaaaaaa!" Mikey screamed as his board struck the brick and sent the orange clad turtle flying. Unfortunately for Raph, who had been watching silently, was startled when Mikey, instead of heading for the balcony was heading right for him.

"Mikey watch where you're go. . . !" Raph didn't get to finish as Mikey slammed into him and both turtles fell over the balcony.

"Ahhh!"

_**CRACK!**_

"Ow…"

"What the heck is going on here!" a voice yelled from across the lair. Leonardo had been quietly meditating in the dojo when he heard his brother's screams. He quickly made his way into the living room expecting to find Raph with Mikey in a headlock but what he didn't expect was to see both of his youngest siblings lying flat on the ground.

"Donny!"

Donatello jumped in his place at the computer when he heard his older brother screaming for him. He sprang up from his seat and ran into the living room. He found Leo kneeling over Raph trying to coax him awake. Don moved over to Mikey and did the same thing.

"Mikey." Don whispered as he shook his brother's shoulders. He did a quick check of the younger turtle's vitals and concluded he was breathing and was just unconscious. Don also noticed that Mikey's right arm was bent in an odd direction and he grimaced. No doubt the appendage was broken and would need to be set back. Don gently rolled Mikey onto his side trying not to disturb his arm but as he did a sudden groan escaped the youngest's lips.

"Ow . . .that hurts!" Mikey complained cracking his eyes open and staring at his older brother.

"It's going to hurt Mikey, you broke your arm pretty good there. What happened?" Don asked. Mikey thought for a moment.

"Well all I remember is wanting to skateboard but since we couldn't go topside I asked Raph if he wanted to . . . Oh my gosh Raph!" Mikey exclaimed trying to get in a sitting position. Don helped his brother sit up so he wouldn't hurt himself more.

"Mikey calm down." Don said, but Mikey didn't listen to him as he looked for Raph. When he spotted Raph lying prone on the ground next to Leo he panicked.

"Raph!" Mikey tried to move in Donnie's hold but the other turtle kept a hold of him. Donnie sighed but held onto his squirming brother.

"Mikey, calm down!" Donnie called out. Mikey looked at him and slowly calmed down. Donnie smiled at him.

"Okay, Mikey I'm going to go look at Raph now. I need you to stay here and keep from moving your arm. Can you do that for me?" Mikey nodded and looked worriedly over at his brother. Raph hadn't stirred at all since they fell from the balcony. Don, after making sure Mikey wouldn't fall over, scooted closer to Leo who now had Raph's head in his lap. Don quickly scanned Raph's body for injuries and noticed that he too had a broken arm but it was Raph's left arm that was broken. Don almost smiled at the irony but didn't as he checked Raph's head.

"Mikey, how exactly did you guys fall?" Don asked. Mikey tore his concerned gaze from Raph to look at Donnie.

"Uh let's see, I flew into him, we fell, I think we somehow flipped because I remember hitting my back but I think Raph went stomach first." Mikey said. "Why?" Don sighed.

"If Raph fell like you said then he might've hit his head when he landed." Don explained. "A temporary form of unconsciousness, he should probably be waking from soon." As if on cue, the turtles heard a small groan come from the emerald turtle. Red covered eyes blinked open slowly.

"Raph, can you hear me?" Don asked leaning over his sibling. Raph blinked a few more times before his eyes focused on Don's face above him.

"D-Donnie?"

"Right here Raph. Do you feel any pain?" Don asked, smiling gently at his brother. Raph looked quizzically at his sibling before his mind caught up with his body and he winced.

"My head kinda hurts." He said before he registered another pain signal. "Arm hurts too." He said cringing when he tried to move his arm. Don smiled sympathetically at Raph.

"Well seeing as you hit your head and managed to break your arm as well, I bet it does hurt." Raph look confused for a moment.

"Hit my head? How did. . ." Don cut Raph off, hoping to jog his memory.

"You and Mikey were having a skateboarding contest." He explained. A look of sudden realization crossed Raph's face.

"Oh yeah, me and. . . Mikey!" Raph shot into a sitting position but instantly regretted it as his head swam and began to throb painfully.

"Woah!" Leo exclaimed at the sudden movement. He quickly caught Raph as he red clad turtle fell backwards. Raph groaned.

"Easy Raph." Leo whispered as he held his brother.

"Is Mikey okay?" Leo and Don looked down at Raph in almost astonishment. When neither decided to answer him Raph became impatient.

"Hello, earth to Leo and Donnie, is Mikey. . ."

"I'm okay Raph." A small voice said. A sudden movement caught Raph's eye and he turned his head only to find Mikey sitting next to him, a guilty look on his face.

"Mikey, don't move so much you might hurt your arm more." Donnie scolded. Mikey rolled his eyes at Doctor Don's voice.

"Wait, Mikey hurt his arm too?" Raph asked staring up at his brother. Mikey smiled at him.

"Yup, guess that means we're cast buddies now!" he exclaimed lifting both his arms which he realized was a bad idea when he felt pain shoot through his arm.

"Ow. . . "

"You move that arm anymore and you'll be "arms tied to your side" buddies." Donnie said. Mikey gave him a sheepish grin.

"But Donnie, how am I supposed to do anything with my arm tied to the side?" Mikey joked. "How will I eat?" "What about video games?" "What about going to the bathroom?" Mikey questioned dramatically. Raph smirked at that.

"Leo could do it." He said pointing up at their older brother.

"What! No I would not!" Leo exclaimed caught off guard by the comment. The three other turtles laughed at their brother's expression. That is until Raph winced when his head began to hurt again.

"Okay enough joking, time to get you two wrapped up." Donnie said helping Mikey up. Leo did the same with Raph but was careful not to move his head. Once they reached the lab Donnie motioned to the medical tables.

"Okay you two, up on the beds."

"Whoa, aren't you supposed to offer me dinner and a movie first?" Mikey joked. Donnie smacked him on the back of his head making Leo and Raph chuckle. Donnie and Leo helped their brothers onto the beds.

"Alright Mikey, I need to set your arm before I can cast it." Don explained.

"But it's going to hurt!" Mikey said. Donnie sighed.

"Most likely Mikey, but I promise it won't hurt once it's set." Mikey looked unconvinced.

"Are you going to do that whole count on three, but really do it on two deal?" Donnie smiled down at his brother.

"Nope."

"Then how are you gonna do. . . "

"Mikey, do you know your ABC's?" Donnie asked. Mikey looked confused.

"Of course I do."

"Prove it, recite the whole alphabet." Donnie said. Mikey huffed.

"Fine, A, B, C, D, Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Mikey shouted as Donnie quickly set his bone. As Donatello began to wrap his arm Mikey glared.

"You tricked me!"

"Well how else was I supposed to get your mind off of it?" Donnie smiled. Behind him, Raph laughed.

"You fell right for that one Mikey, don't blame it all on Donnie. . .OW!" Raph yelped when Leo set his own arm. "What the shell fearless!"

"Hey, it was the only time we'd have you distracted enough to set it." Leo said as he copied Don and wrapped Raph's arm. Donnie did another quick check of each of their arms before telling them to take it easy. He gave Mikey the go ahead to leave the room but told Raph he was keeping him in the lab in order to keep his slight concussion in check. Of course Raph argued about it at first, but the increasing pain in his head made him decide to agree with Donnie and he stayed in the lab to rest.

**((Epilogue))**

It had been two days since the incident and Donnie finally allowed Raphael to leave the lab without worry of any side effects due to his concussion. After finally getting up and walking out of the lab he headed over to the living room where Mikey was watching some cartoon on TV. Raph sat down next to Mikey quietly watching the program, that is, until Mikey's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Raph?"

"What?"

"I still have another turn left in our contest, so how about when we get these casts off I show ya what I was really going to do!" Mikey said, a wide smile breaking across his face.

"You go anywhere near a skateboard before you're fully healed I'll tie you to your beds!" Donnie yelled from his lab.

"Donnie I told you I am not that kinda turtle!" Mikey yelled back smiling wider.

"You're impossible!"

"You just figured that out?!" Raph yelled back.

"Yeah. . .hey!" Mikey shot a playful glare at his brother who smirked. Both turtles went back to watching the television and the room was once again silent.

"Oh and Mikey?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"You are so on."

((End))

Me: and that is the end!

Donnie: you two never listen.

Mikey: nope.

Raph: not at all.

Donnie: ugh.

Me: well anyway, R and R please, tell me what you think!

All: Bye!


End file.
